NALU: Misión Animalaria
by The Midnight Nightmare
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Happy van a una simple misión con una gran recompensa, pero un artefacto mágico llamado Animalaria transformó a Lucy y a Natsu en cachorros! Hey, cuidado con el celo... [RE-SUBIDO]


(Foto de avatar) One shot

Otro día en Magnolia, y también para el gremio FT. Un chico peli rosa junto con un gato azul volador, yace curiosos frente al tablón de misiones.

-Natsu: Oye Happy, mira esta misión.-

-Happy: ¡Aye!-Dijo alegremente el gato.-Llamaré a Lucy-

-Lucy: ¿Y para que me querían llamar?-Dijo la chica de ojos cafés antes de ser invitada.

-Natsu: ¡Lucy!-Dijo con su característica sonrisa.-Ofrecen 200.000 Joyas por atrapar a unos bandidos que usan una magia barata.-

-Lucy: Pues yo me apunto.

-Happy: ¡Ok! 50.000 para Natsu, 50,000 para Lucy y 100.000 para mí.

-Natsu: Te equivocas, Happy, Tú no recibes recompensa.

-Happy: Eres malo Natsu.-Le reprochó el neko.

-Erza: Yo también voy.-Dijo una peli roja muy energética.

-Lucy/Natsu: ¡¿Eeeh?!

-Happy: ¡Aye! 50.000 para cada uno.

-Natsu: Tsk…

-Lucy: Espero que gray no venga, así me quedaré sin suficiente para mi renta.

-Juvia: Tranquila Lucy, Gray-sama va a una misión con Juvia.

-Gray: ¿Disculpa?

…

En el tren…

-Lucy: Vamos Natsu, ya casi llegamos.-Dijo tratando de reanimar a su mareado amigo.

-Natsu: Ugh…

-Erza: Vamos chicos, ya llegamos.

-Lucy: Vamos Natsu, o el bus partirá a la próxima estación.

-Natsu: Hum…-

-Happy: ¡Ya lo llevo! ¡Aye!- exclamó mientras llevaba a su amigo volando.

…

Se oyó un grito.

-Lucy: ¡Son los bandidos!

-Natsu: Ya les cojo.

-Lucy: El sonido viene de ese gremio de ahorro.

-Erza: ¡QUE ESPERAN!-

Corrieron rápidamente hacia donde provenían los gritos.

-Natsu: ¡KARYUUN NO!… ¡HOKOU!

-Lucy: Ahora deberemos usar la recompensa de la parte de Happy para pagar lo que destrozaste.

-Happy: ¡MALOS!

-Ladrón 1: No somos simples ladrones. –Decía sacando un artefacto mágico- ¡Tengan esto!-

Del artefacto salió un pequeño tipo de láser de color azul. Apuntó esto a Natsu y a Lucy.

-Natsu: Que mierda es eso….

*POF*…

-Happy: ¡HAY DIOS MÍO SALVAME ERZA-SAMA!

-Lucy: ¿Wraf?-No podía hablar-

-Erza: ¿P-Pe-Perros?

-Natsu: _Erza, ¿Por qué mierda eres tan grande?-_

**-**Erza: ¿Qué?- Le preguntaba confundida la maga.

-Happy: Aye…-Dijo tembloroso el pequeño gato azul escondido tras la armadura de Erza.

Natsu se había transformado en un pequeño perrito rosa, con las orejas puntiagudas, mientras que Lucy se había transformado en una perra perrita rubia con la cola corta.

-Lucy: _Hihi, Natsu es un perro. ¡ESPERA YO TAMBIÉN!_

-Erza: …

_#En la visión de Erza#_

_-Lucy & Natsu: ¡Wraf, Wraf, Wraf, Wraf!_

_*Risilla burlona*_

_#_

-Natsu: Wraf, Wraf, Wraf, Grrrr

-Happy: Perdón Natsu no te oigo.- Se reía.

-Natsu: _Estúpido gato cuando vuelva a la normalidad vas a ver._

-Happy: ¿Warf, Warf, Warf, Natsu? Hihi…-

-Ladrón: No volverán a la normalidad, es una magia súper rara. Además se van a comportar como verdaderos perros.- Agrego el bandido que seguía aturdido por las llamas de Natsu.

-Erza: Cierra la boca, la policía ya viene a por ti, en cuanto a ustedes…- La peli roja no pudo evitar soltar una risilla- Los llevare con el maestro.-Solo espero que no se pongan en celo-

-Natsu: _Erza, te voy a matar._

…

En el gremio.

-Todos: ¡Miren es Erza! ¡Hola Erza-sama! – Decían asustados. -¿Y el Natsu y Lucy?

La chica de armadura señaló con su espada al suelo…

-Lucy: _¿Qué ven montón de idiotas?_

Todo el gremio rompió en carcajadas.

-Happy: Uno de los ladrones los convirtió… Pff –Estalla en risa-

-Makarov: Hm… No es nada de que reírse, mientras más pase el tiempo, se comportarán mas como animales.

-Lucy: _Hey Natsu… ¿Por qué me ves así?_

…

-Levy: No puedo imaginar a Lu-chan portándose como un perro.

-Lucy: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaarf! _AYUDENMEN MONTÓN DE IDIOTAS.- _

-Levy: ¿Qué pasa Lu-chan?

-Lucy: _¡Natsu es un canino pervertido!-_

-Erza: ¿Qué quieres que te rasquen la pansa?- Decía la peli roja sonriendo.

-Lucy: _¡NO! Joder…_

-Gray: Creo que no notan que Natsu la está persiguiendo.

Todos miraron al maestro, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa del bar, meditando.

-Makarov: Les dije que se iban a comportar como animales. Bueno iré con Poliushika, tal vez hecha conozca algo para revertir el hechizo.

-Erza: Máster espere que trata de deci…-

Erza se sonrojó al captar la primera oración que dijo el anciano.

-Evergreen: ¡Tengo una idea! Los convertiré en estatuas y as...

Levy, Wendy y Bizca se abalanzaron sobre el "hada".

-Todos: ¡Claro que no!-

-Lucy: _Em.… No quiero interrumpir pero… ¡¿PODRÍAN AYUDARME POR DIOS?!_

-Mira: ¿Qué ladra Lucy?

-Charle: Wendy, ¿tú puedes hablar con los dragones cierto?

-Wendy: Etto… -Dijo sonrojada. –Pero en este momento, Lucy-san y Natsu-san son perros, no dragones.-

-Charle: Anda, inténtalo.-

Wendy, algo sonrojada, se puso de rodillas frente a Natsu y Lucy, que seguían en su persecución.

-Lucy: ¡WRAF! ¡GRRR! ¡RAF! ¡WRAF!- Ladraba en tono femenino.

-Wendy: ¿Ajá? Ammm…

-Erza: ¿Entiendes algo?-

-Wendy: Ni idea.- Una gotita de agua bajo por su cabeza.

Finalmente Natsu Dog calló sobre Lucy Bitch, así que a esto Gray cogió a él peli rosa del pescuezo.

Gray: Eres más pervertido que yo siendo un perro.

-Natsu: _Te voy a matar también a ti._

La puerta del bar se abrió. Un anciano bajo se encontraba al lado de otra anciana con el cabello rosa.

-Todos: ¡Maestro!

-Poliushika: Tengo algo para revertir el hechizo "animalaria"

-Levy: ¿Enserio? ¿¡Como volverá Lu-chan a la normalidad!?

La mujer sacó debajo de su capa, un frasco de cristal con un polvo dentro de color azul, el cual entregó a Erza.

-Poliushika: Solo pónganles una pizca de esto.- Explicó.-Yo me voy, no me gusta estar con tantos humanos.-

-Wendy: ¡Gracias Grandine!

Como ya estaba la cura, Gray soltó a Natsu del pescuezo… Y este cayó sobre Lucy, intencionalmente, equis dé-

-Wendy: ¡Rápido, Erza-san!- Dijo la peli azul sonrojada.

-Erza rápidamente arrojó "Una pizca" solo ella sabe que el tarro quedó vacío, a ambos perros magos.-

Luego hubo una gran nube azul…

-Lucy: Coff, coff… ¡KYAH! ¡NATSU IMBÉCIL QUITATE DE ENCIMA!-Se sonroja.

-Natsu: ¡Ugh! ¡JODER!

Un silencio gobernó el lugar, hasta que…

-Gray: Pfffffhahahahahah.

-Happy: Se grrrrrrrustaaaaaaaaan-

-Levy: Lu-chan… Tu ropa.-

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡…!

Y fin xD.

PD: El fic no fue muy bueno, pero espero os guste _

Preguntas que Jamás serán respuestas:

-¿Qué carajos pasó con la recompensa?

¿Por qué nadie le da recompensa nunca al pobre Happy?

¿Por qué Natsu quería tener perritos con Lucy? xD

¿Por qué Poliushika vino al gremio con el maestro a pesar de que no le gustan los humanos en vez de solo darle el frasco?

¿Dónde carajos quedaron los ladrones?

Un misterio… xD


End file.
